Ein Schritt zurück und nach vorne
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Derek und Cora beschließen die Vergangenheit hinter sich zulassen, doch bevor sie das tun können, müssen sie sich erst noch einmal dieser zuwenden.


**Titel:** Ein Schritt zurück und nach vorne  
**Autor/in:** lillian_raven  
**Künstler/in:**rei17  
**Fandom:**Teen Wolf  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Pairing:** Gen mit (minimalen) Andeutungen von Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Cora und Derek/Stiles/Cora  
**Warnungen:** Spoiler für Staffel 3A, Stilinski & Hale Family Feels  
**Rating:** ab 6

**Zusammenfassung:****  
**Derek und Cora beschließen die Vergangenheit hinter sich zulassen, doch bevor sie das tun können, müssen sie sich erst noch einmal dieser zuwenden.

**A/N:** Ganz, ganz verspätet, aber hier endlich die Geschichte zu dieser Fanart. http(:/) /works/1067649

Bitte verzeih mir die lange Wartezeit Rei! Ich hoffe die Story gefällt dir trotzdem. *hugs*

Außerdem sollte es eigentlich eindeutig Stiles/Derek werden, aber irgendwie wollten die Charaktere nicht so wie ich wollte.

**Wortanzahl:** 2.776 Wörter

oOo

**Ein Schritt zurück und nach vorne**

Cora spürte ein Ziehen in ihrer Brust. Es war kein richtiger Schmerz sondern es fühlte sich mehr wie die Erinnerung an einen Schmerz an, den sie vor vielen Jahren schon einmal gespürt hatte, aber da war es sehr viel stärker gewesen. Damals war es ihr vorgekommen als würde ihr jemand das Herz aus der Brust reißen und noch Jahre später war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich noch eines in ihrer Brust hatte. Vielleicht waren Reste übrig geblieben oder vielleicht hatte sich ein neues gebildet, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nie wieder so geworden war wie damals als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war.

Heute kam es ihr immer noch so vor, als wäre sie nur ein Zuschauer in dieser Welt anstatt ein echter Bestandteil von ihr. Durch unsichtbare Mauern, die den vielleicht noch existierenden Rest ihres Herzens schützten, betrachtete sie die Menschen und ließ sich doch von keinem von ihnen richtig berühren.

Wieso hatte sie dann jetzt wieder so ein Gefühl in ihrer Brust. Seit dem Verlust ihrer Familie, ihres Rudels, hatte sie nie wieder so etwas gefühlt, also warum jetzt? Was war anders? Was war passiert?

Die Person, die noch am ehesten die Bezeichnung ‚Rudel' verdient hätte, saß neben ihr. Also warum spürte sie dieses Ziehen in der Brust? Und warum wurde es immer stärker? War sie immer noch krank? War Dereks Opfer umsonst gewesen?

Um sich selbst zu beruhigen rieb sie sich über ihre Brust als ein besonders starkes Stechen sie fast atemlos machte. Ein lautes Keuchen entwich ihr als ein brennender Schmerz ihren Oberkörper entzwei zu reißen drohte.

Doch sie war nicht die Einzige, deren Hand sich verkrampfte, und deren Stimme voller Schmerz hervorbrach. Genauso war sie auch nicht die Einzige, der auf einmal klar wurde, was diesen Schmerz verursachte und so war es auch nicht nur Coras Stimme, die ein Wort voller Angst und Schock aussprach.

„Stiles!"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Stiles hatte wirklich gedacht, dass sein Karma ihm endlich einmal eine Ruhepause gönnen würde. Er hatte gegen einen verrückten Alpha gekämpft, gegen einen noch verrückteren alten Sack und seine Haustierechse und sich kurz darauf auch noch gleichzeitig einem Rudel voller Alpha-Werewölfe sowie einer Druidin, die zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen hatte, gegenübergestellt. Verdammt noch mal, er hatte sich sogar irgendeinem komischen Ritual unterzogen, dass ihn umgebracht hatte.

Verdiente er da nicht einmal ein bisschen Ruhe? Frieden und Stille. War das zu viel verlangt? Er wollte doch nur einen Tag ausschlafen, zum Mittagessen aufstehen und dann den Nachmittag damit verbringen Scott bei _Call of Duty_ fertig zu machen.

Aber anscheinend musste er kleine Kätzchen oder so etwas in seinem vorigen Leben ertränkt haben. Wie sonst hätte er so viele Minus-Karmapunkte sammeln können? Er wollte gar nicht erst an seine Taten in diesem Leben denken, die bestimmt weitere Punkte auf der Minusseite seines Gut-Mensch-Kontos hinzugefügt hatten. Diese Gedanken ignorierte er jedoch wieder ganz schnell. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sich bei diesen Erinnerungen die Gesichter von seinen Eltern und Scott vor sein inneres Auge drängten.

Im Moment wollte er sich an keinen von ihnen erinnern oder daran, was er ihnen angetan hatte. Nicht nachdenken. Einfach nur Stille und keinerlei Gedanken zulassen, das war sein Ziel. Er wollte nur schlafen. Schlafen. Erholung. Stille. Alles wäre perfekt, wäre da nicht dieser verdammte Scheißwecker mit seinem penetranten Piepton.

Moment.

Seit wann hatte er überhaupt so einen altmodischen Wecker mit Piepsen? Er hatte ein Smartphone, wofür sollte er also so einen Wecker haben? Aber was sonst sollte so einen Krach machen und ihn daran hindern, seinen geschundenen Körper auszuruhen?

Und doppelt Moment.

Geschundenen? Warum fühlte er sich so als hätte er eine zweite Runde mit Gerard UND dem Alpharudel absolviert? Er war doch zu Hause in seinem Bett. Er erinnert sich genau daran, dass er mit seinem Jeep heimgefahren war. Er kam vom alten Hale-Haus und war auf den Weg zu seinem Elternhaus gewesen, da sein Vater bald Feierabend haben würde, und er noch etwas zu Essen kochen musste. Er erinnerte sich genau daran wie er überlegt hatte, was er kochen würde anstatt darüber nachzugrübeln, dass er nur kurz vorher Dereks Loft, den alten Bahnhofsteil und das Hale-Haus verlassen vorgefunden hatte ohne ein Zeichen, dass jemals jemand dort gelebt hatte.

Nein, er hatte sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Ebenso wenig wie er es jetzt machte. Nope. Er hatte besseres zu tun als seine Zeit mit Derek fucking Hale und dessen kleiner Schwester Cora zu verschwenden. So wie jetzt.

Im Augenblick war es auch viel wichtiger herauszufinden woher dieses Piepen kam. Das spielte eindeutig eine größere Rolle in seinem Leben als die Hale-Geschwister und ihr plötzliches Verschwinden ohne ein Wort. Also ein Wort ihm gegenüber. Er spielte ja anscheinend keine Haupt- oder Nebenrolle in deren Leben. War ja auch klar. Er war ja auch nicht Scott oder ein Werewolf. Warum sollten Sie sich auch verabschieden?

Sie hatten einander ja nur das Leben gerettet. Das machte doch jeder! Wie konnte er nur annehmen, dass dies bedeutete, dass sie wenigsten Verbündete oder Partner waren? Geschweige, denn Freunde. War ja nicht so als würde er sich darum kümmern was mit diesen verdammten Idioten geschah. Sie waren ja schließlich nur Bekannte, die sich ganz zufällig kennen gelernt hatten. Nichts mehr und da musste man sich schließlich auch nicht verabschieden und warum wurde dieses VERDAMMTE Piepsen immer schneller und lauter?

... oh.

Er war im Krankenhaus und das Piepen war ein Herzmonitor.

Er wusste nicht was passiert war, aber jetzt wo er diesen typischen, verabscheuungswürdigen Krankenhausgeruch in der Nase hatte, wurde er ihn auch nicht mehr los.

Nur ein Krankenhaus konnte so sehr nach Reinlichkeit mit einem Hauch von Tod, Schmerzen und Krankheiten riechen. Das hatte er schon vor Jahren festgestellt und in all diesen Jahren hatte sich dieser Geruch genauso wenig verändert wie Stiles Abscheu davor.

So, jetzt wusste er wo er war. Stellte sich nur die Frage nach dem warum. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte er noch automatisch ‚Autounfall' als Antwort im Kopf gehabt, aber nach dem ganzen Mist, der zuletzt passiert war, glaubte er solchen einfachen Lösungen nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht, wenn es nicht von irgendjemanden mit supernatürlichen Wissen bestätigt wurde. Außerdem hatte er dies nicht erst noch vor kurzem gehabt? Er hatte zwar kein Glück, aber selbst er würde doch keine zwei Autounfälle innerhalb weniger Tage bauen! Das war einfach nicht normal!

...oh, Mann, noch nicht mal 17 Jahre alt und schon paranoid. Das verhieß Gutes für sein späteres Leben, aber egal. Dafür war später noch Zeit. Jetzt war erst mal nur sein Dad wichtig. So wie er Stiles Hand umklammerte, wurde es wirklich Zeit, dass sich Stiles endlich zu Wort meldete.

Oder na ja, zumindest seine Augen öffnete. Worte könnten ihm etwas schwer fallen so wie er sich im Moment fühlte. Zumindest solange sich seine Kehle anfühlte als hätte er einen Besuch in der Sahara dazwischen geschoben bevor er im Krankenhaus angekommen war.

Bereits wieder müde öffnete er langsam die Augen, doch der Anblick, der ihn begrüßte, ließ ihn seine vorherige Entscheidung bezüglich seiner Stimme wieder vergessen.

Mit kratziger Stimme entwich ihn ein geschocktes "Derek!" und innerhalb von Sekunden trafen seine nun weit aufgerissenen Augen den Blick seines Gegenübers.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Müde fuhr sich Derek durch seine Haare. Normalerweise würde er darauf achten, dass seine Frisur in Ordnung blieb (ja, er war in dem Bereich eitel, er gab es ja zu), aber inzwischen war von dieser sowieso nichts mehr übrig. Selbst das stärkste Gel schaffte es nicht so einen Tag zu überstehen. Doch ehrlich gesagt war es ihm egal. Im Moment wollte er nur den Kaffee haben, den Cora ihn versprochen hatte.

Sie waren erst vor einigen Stunden zusammen im Krankenhaus angekommen, auch wenn es ihm schon viel länger vorkam. Nachdem sie beide dieses _Gefühl_ gehabt hatten, war ihnen beiden klar gewesen, dass sie irgendwo gebraucht wurden. Ohne genau zu wissen warum, hatte Derek das Auto gewendet und war zum Krankenhaus von Beacon Hills gefahren.

Sobald sie die Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses betreten hatten, war ihnen das Warum klar geworden. Obwohl nur schwach im Vergleich zu all den anderen Gerüchen, hing der Duft von Stiles in der Luft. Doch dies war es nicht gewesen was Derek und Cora für einen Augenblick stocken ließ. Genauso wie auch Cora hatte auch Derek in diesem Moment einen besonderen Akzent aus Stiles persönlichem Geruch herausgefiltert.

Blut.

Stiles Blut.

Sie hatten ihn zum Glück schnell gefunden oder besser gesagt Scott und den Sheriff. Stiles wurde bei ihrer Ankunft noch operiert und so hatten Derek und Cora genug Zeit zu erklären, warum sie hier waren. Er war sich nicht sicher, was der Sheriff über seine und Coras Erklärung dachte, doch er erlaubte ihnen, im Krankenhaus zu bleiben und auf Stiles zu warten.

Wenngleich Derek sich leicht nervös fühlte, als der abschätzende Blick des Sheriffs ihn traf. Auch, wenn Stiles Vater nicht die Wahrheit über die übernatürliche Seite von Beacon Hills kannte, so war er nicht umsonst Sheriff und Derek war sich sicher, dass er (Stiles Vater) mehr sah als man dachte. So waren die Blicke keine Überraschung, doch Derek wollte wirklich nicht wissen was der Sheriff sich zusammen gereimt hat, während er zuerst Derek und dann Cora gemustert hat.

Darum war Derek auch froh, dass er nun mit Stiles allein im Zimmer war. Die Operation war gut verlaufen und Stiles war bereits wieder aus dem Aufwachraum in ein separates Zimmer geschoben worden. Die Ärzte und Melissa waren sich sicher, dass er jeden Augenblick aufwachen müsste. Sobald Cora und er sich dann versichert hatten, dass es Stiles gut ging, würden sie ihre Reise fortsetzen.

Alles andere spielte dann keine Rolle mehr. Keine weiteren Verzögerungen. Derek könnte endlich Beacon Hills und all seine Schatten zurück lassen. Auch, wenn diese Stadt und diese Wälder immer seine Heimat sein würden, so hatte die Erde von Beacon Hills inzwischen genug Hale-Blut aufgesaugt. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass auch noch Cora zu diesen Geistern dazu gezählt werden würde.

Bis dahin blieb ihm, aber keine andere Wahl als zu warten. Auf Stiles und auf Cora, die schon vor einiger Zeit in die Cafeteria gegangen war, während der Sheriff mit Scott und dessen Mutter sprach.

Das war der einzige Grund warum er alleine an Stiles Bett saß und dessen Gesicht betrachtete, das sich in den letzten Stunden langsam durch die Prellungen in eine Farbpalette aus grün, blau und lila verwandelt hatte.

Er wusste immer noch nicht genau warum er hier war, aber ihm war klar, dass er hier sein musste. Allein der Gedanke in dieser Situation _nicht_ an Stiles Seite zu sitzen, war... er fand nicht einmal Worte dafür und wollte auch keine finden. Zu sehr ähnelte es Gefühlen, von denen er gedacht hatte, er habe sie mit Lauras Tod und Peters Verrat begraben. Darum saß er lieber einfach an Stiles Seite, hielt dessen Hand in der seinen und versuchte nicht nachzudenken. Wenn er nicht nach dem Grund suchte, musste er auch nicht an seinen Verdacht denken. Oder sich fragen, warum sowohl er als auch Cora reagiert hatten. Keine Gedanken, keine quälenden Fragen, keine Antworten, die neue Fragen nach sich ziehen würden.

Stattdessen wollte er nur seinen Kaffee und, dass Stiles endlich aufwachte. Sie alle warteten darauf, doch so wie Derek ihn kannte, würde das noch etwas dauern. Stiles war vieles, aber entgegenkommend war er nicht. Zu dem war sich Derek sicher, dass Stiles-

"Derek!"

- seinen eigenen Kopf hat und aufwachen würde, wenn man es am wenigstens erwarten würde. So zum Beispiel, wenn nur noch Derek im Raum war. Das war eben Stiles.

Stiles, der ihn mit geweiteten Augen ansah.

Stiles, dessen Stimme sich rau und kratzig anhörte als er hätte er sich heiser geschrieen.

Stiles, dessen Hand er immer mit der seinen festhielt.

Derek widerstand dem Drang, seine Hand mit einem Ruck wegzuziehen. Stattdessen drückte er ein letztes Mal die weiche Hand, die leicht mit Schwielen bedeckt war, und löste erst dann seine Finger. Er wollte sie gerade wegziehen, als Stiles Finger anfingen zu zucken, nur um die von Derek erneut zu ergreifen.

Überrascht blickte Derek auf seine und Stiles ineinander verschlungenen Finger, bevor er seinen Blick wieder hob und Stiles zuwandte, der ihn mit einem leicht erröteten Gesicht ansah. Erst als sich ihre Blicke trafen, ließ Stiles Dereks Hand los, während ein unsicheres „Sorry. War Reflex," von seinen bleichen Lippen fiel.

Derek wusste selbst nicht was ihn dazu antrieb, aber diesmal war es, der Stiles Hand ergriff und mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln erwiderte. „Reflexe eben."

Er verstand nicht warum, aber er musste Stiles beruhigen. Je munterer dieser wurde, desto mehr ließ dieses seltsame Gefühl in Dereks Brust nach. Er war sich sicher, das Cora das gleiche fühlen musste, darum würde er auch gleich nicht mehr alleine mit Stiles sein. Solange es jedoch nur sie beide waren, wollte Derek Stiles irgendwie helfen. Er wusste nicht wie oder warum, aber irgendwie hatte sich die Ungewissheit von vorhin in etwas verwandelt, das Derek nur mit ‚beschützen, _beschützen_, BESCHÜTZEN' deuten konnte.

Selbst, wenn es nur vor Stiles eigener Scham und Unsicherheit war. Erst als die leichte Röte aus Stiles Gesicht wich, ließ Derek seine Hand los. Stille breitete sich wie so oft zwischen ihnen aus, doch heute konnte Derek diese nicht ertragen. Stiles war schon viel zu lange still gewesen. Auch, wenn es nicht freiwillig gewesen war.

„Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Anscheinend haben dir die Blessuren durch das Alpharudel wohl noch nicht gereicht."

„Ich habe nie Feierabend, sodass immer was passieren kann. Ich bin schließlich Batman", erwiderte Stiles mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Genau. Und ich bin Superman." Mit den Augen rollend, ließ Derek es zu, dass ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen verzog. Wenn Stiles schon wieder mit Batman ankam, dann ging es ihm wohl nicht so schlecht. Trotzdem legte er sicherheitshalber eine Hand auf dessen Bauch und zog, ohne das Stiles es hoffentlich mitbekam, langsam den Schmerz aus dem Körper des Teenagers.

„Wenn einer Superman ist, dann eher Scott. Du bist mehr Wolverine. Du weißt schon ‚grr, grr' und ‚lasst mich in Ruhe'", erwiderte Stiles, doch sein Versuch seine Hände zu Klauen zu formen, endete in einem Ausruf des Schmerzes, sodass er sich nur leicht zusammenrollen konnte.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte er den Schmerz weg zu atmen, während Derek so schnell wie möglich diesen versuchte abzuziehen.

Mit einem geseufzten „Danke" entspannte sich Stiles wieder im Bett. „Sag ich doch. Wie Wolverine. Außen harte Schale und innen ein kleiner Chihuahua."

Noch nicht mal fünf Minuten mit einem munteren Stiles und Derek konnte nur noch mit den Augen rollen. Dass er regelrecht spürte, wie sich alles in seinem Körper entspannte, während Stiles plapperte, fiel ihm dabei kaum auf. Viel zu sehr konzentrierte er sich auf das müde Lächeln von Stiles, um sich selbst Beachtung zu schenken.

„Nun, wenn ich Wolverine sein soll, dann bist du Spider-Man. Dann gehören wir zumindest beide den Avengers an."

„OH. Mein. Gott. Du kennst dich mit Comics aus?! Seit wann? Warum habe ich davon nie erfahren?!" Geschockt versuchte sich Stiles aufzurichten, aber gleich darauf verzog er vor Schmerz das Gesicht und ließ sich wieder durch Derek zurück ins Bett drücken.

„Liegenbleiben. Und bezüglich Comics. Ich werde mir merken, dass ich, sollten wir noch einmal in Lebensgefahr schweben, meine minimalen Comic-Kenntnissen hervorkramen werde um die neue Person, die uns umbringen will, abzulenken."

„Lass dich nicht anlügen. Derek hatte schon als kleines Kind X-Men-Bettwäsche und hat jedes Mal fast geheult, wenn Mum sie waschen wollte."

„CORA!"

„Was denn? Versuchst du immer noch auf cool zu tun, großer Bruder?" Mit gehobener Augenbraue betrat Cora den Raum. „Lass dir nichts erzählen, Stiles. Derek ist ein ausgemachter Comic-Nerd. Er hat nicht einmal seiner kleinen, geliebten Schwester erlaubt seine Comicsammlung anzufassen. Geschweige denn seine Barbies, oh Verzeihung, ich meine natürlich Actionfiguren."

Derek wusste immer noch nicht genau was dieses Gefühl bedeutet hat und warum er und Cora es beide gespürt hatten. Er verstand auch nicht warum er unbedingt sicher gehen wollte, dass es Stiles nicht nur körperlich, sonderlich auch seelisch gut ging. Sie waren zwar unfreiwillige Verbündete in den letzten Monaten gewesen, doch nie mehr. Was war mit Stiles auf einmal anders? Er wusste noch keine Antworten, aber vielleicht würde er sie in den nächsten Wochen, Monaten fort von Beacon Hills finden. Bis dahin galt es jedoch erst einmal Stiles wieder nach Hause zu seinem Vater zu bringen. Vorerst musste er ihn jedoch vergessen lassen, dass Derek auch Comics liebte.

Wenn Derek eins konnte, dann Prioritäten zu setzen.

„Nun, wenigstens habe ich meinen Actionfiguren nicht den Kopf abgebissen wie so manche andere Leute in diesem Raum."

Es war zwar nicht mehr seine Familie, aber in diesem Moment fühlte es sich für Derek fast so an und das reichte im Augenblick erst mal als Antwort auf seine Fragen.

Ende


End file.
